cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Penguin smash super cup(part 5)
In the final part of the episode Mr Cow2 faces Okia Host:THE FINAL BATTLE IS STARTING. Okia:MR COW! YOULL NEVER DEFEAT ME! Mr Cow2:we will see(thinks "I'll beat Okia,then ill show cadence that she will love ME!") Host:OK BATTLE START! Mr Cow2:what the?chinaese music. Okia:Its my theme and you have to fight when it plays so ha! Mr Cow2:THATS IT(Punchs Okia) Okia:NO!(Fires laser out of red eye) Mr Cow2:HA!(Dodges) Okia:no ha to you,you are where i want you to be(hits Mr Cow2 with sword) Mr Cow2:(Punchs okia then kicks)ILL NOT LOSE! Gary:I cant belive that Okia is not being strong,is he letting Mr Cow2 win? Rookie:If you ask me Next time ill defeat Mr Cow2. Gary:EXCUSE ME BUT THIS ISNT ABOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!! Okia:TAKE THIS(Holds sword high,then a beam shoots mr cow2) Mr Cow2:ow...(thinks"atleast he doesnt have a final smash") Okia:Now to finish you FINAL SMASH!(His sword glows then turns into 10 each glow,then fly at super speed.) Mr Cow2:no!FINAL SMASH!(Turns into Robo sthomas then grabs all of the swords then throws them back) Okia:ILL NOT LOSE!(Runs fast with his sword) Mr Cow2:NO!(Runs with some laser) (They both run and hit each other.Okia falls) Okia:...ILL NOT LET YOU WIN! Mr Cow2:Two words Okia GAME OVER!(fires laser Okia then faints) (Battle over) Host:AND MR COW2(Okia glows then spins)...wins? (Okia stops spinning then is a dragon,He starts firing fire and other stuff everywhere.) Rookie:(ducks)WHAT DID MR COW2 DO? Mr Cow2:WELL ROOKIE I DONT KNOW! Lily8763:Okia's true form.He made himself look like a penguin.He used his magical dragon powers to become champ.Because Mr Cow2 beat him his true form is up and now is doing stage 3 of his plan. Mr Cow2:LILY! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT! man i am happy to see him for once. WHATS THAT? Lily8763:It took 10 years for this to come but.It is once someone beats him he would begin to destory all life. Gary,Cadence,Mr Cow2,Rookie,Ph,Aunt Arctic and Bob:WHAT??????????????????? Lily8763:We must destory him. Mr Cow2:Its my duty,I started this,now i must end it(pulls lever and drinks the potion that pours on him then turns into a dragon.) Okia:HA! YOU THINK YOULL DEFEAT ME AGAIN?ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr Cow2:I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTORY ALL LIFE! THIS IS FOR EVERYONE! Lily8763:Good Mr Cow2!we need you to fight him.Guys follow me.(the others run) Rookie:Why are we running? Lily8763:To herbert.He made a wepon that can delate anything. Gary:Oh yeah... Ph:WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US? Gary:It would have been too bad.I didnt want any of you to be in risk of being delated. Cadence:well now we need it. (it then shows Cadence,Bob,Ph,Gary,Rookie,Aunt Arctic and Lily8763 at Herbert's lair) Herbert:STEP AWAY! Aunt Arctic:Herbert,We need you delation gun for a bit. Herbert:WHY? Bob:If you dont a evil dragon named Okia will destory all life. Herbert:! ALL? Cadence:yes,and that also means you. Herbert:HERE TAKE IT!BUT GIVE IT RIGHT BACK AFTERWORDS(Gives the delation gun to Lily8763) Lily8763:Thanks herbert. Herbert:hey no prom. (then it shows Okia fighting Mr Cow2) Mr Cow2:FEAR THIS(Does a firebreath.) Okia:HOW DARE YOU!(Shoots fireballs then spins tail) (We then see Lily8763,Rookie and Cadence holding a delation gun. Ph,Gary,Aunt Arctic and Bob watch) Rookie:This is the secound weirdest thing i ever seen thats not alive. Cadence:oh yeah...whats the first. Rookie:This Arena! Lily8763:ENOUGH CHILD'S PLAY!FIRE THIS THING!(Fires a missle) Okia:Oh yeah? (spins tail and hits the missle,He starts getting deleated.)WHAT? I THOUGHT I HIT IT BACK.(Only the head remains)NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Okia disappears like he was deleated,You can turn off the music now. Mr Cow2:wow tough work(turns back into a penguin) Host:AND MR COW2 IS CHAMPION(Gives crown)NOW YOU CAN CHOSE WHEN TOURNAMENTS WILL BE! Mr Cow2:AND NOW IT WILL BE EVERY 4 YEARS!!!!!!!!! Crowd:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Herbert:NOW GIVE ME MY GUN! Lily8763:Only if you will NOT use it until season 5. Herbert:...sure Lily8763:good(gives gun back) Kluzty:click click!(hold up sign that saids the end) Host:That crab is right!(presses a button and the screen goes black) Mr Cow2:Cadence? Are you there? I can't see you! Category:Season 2